The present invention relates to a portable electronic memory device, and more particularly to a memory card wallet for storing user identification and user passwords corresponding to websites or card readers, such as automated teller machines (ATM).
Commerce on the Internet has grown along with non-commerce on the Internet. However, security concerns in on-line transactions, data exchange and other on-line business-to-consumer interactions are major hurdles for more rapid, widespread adoption of goods, services and information provided over the Internet. Consumers that move between various computer interfaces to the internet have to carry or memorize a multitude of favorite websites, user identifications, passwords, credit or debit cards, and other unique individual data in order to interact in this medium.
It is desirable to have a way to access sites on the Internet without memorization of a large number of websites, identification numbers, user names, and passwords, and be able to use the same data independent of the Internet access platform.